Silent help
by hella-gay-trash
Summary: Our zombie ass-kicking teens were finally getting used to this survival shit, with all the zombies and all. But new monsters begin to appear, monsters that apparently have a name. That name being 'Elder Bairn'. Not only are those appearing, some strange girl wielding a katana shows up and out-shines everyone, well...almost everyone. Will they learn to trust each...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Meeting her**

* * *

** Summary: Our zombie ass-kicking teens were finally getting used to this survival shit, with all the zombies and all. But new monsters begin to appear, monsters ****that apparently have a name. That name being 'Elder Bairn'. Not only are those appearing, some strange girl wielding a katana shows up and out-shines everyone, well...almost everyone. Will they learn**

**to trust each other and work together**

**? Or will something else happen that'll kill everyone? ((Gp!SayaxHarem of course))**

* * *

**Me:So like...**

**H.O.T.D cast: *stare*...**

**Me:I have.. Like a... New **

**Cast:Addiction..**

**Me:Yea, exactly.**

**Saya Takagi:Who is it this time?**

**Me:Saya.**

**Saya Takagi:Me?**

**Me:No, not you. Saya 'Kisaragi'**

**Saya Takagi:Okaaayyy? So what happened to Kuroko's story?**

**Me:I'm waiting for the manga to update to get more/new ideas.**

**Shizuka:What about Miku's story? With that manga thing?**

**Me:Oh! I was giving my mind a little break for that story.**

**Takashi:I guess that makes sense.**

**Me:Besides, I feel this anime should get more views y'know? Saya is badass and I love it~~~**

**Takagi:Thank-**

**Me:Not you, lol. Kisaragi. **

**Takagi:Fuck. You.**

**Me:Shh, calm down~ Saeko-chan, I feel you will connect more with this one.**

**Saeko:Eh?**

**Kohta:S-So uhmm.. W-Where is our new member? She's not going to kill us right...?**

**Me:Calm down Kohta-chan, Saya can't-**

**Saya Kisaragi: I can't kill humans *appears silently***

**Shizuka:How come? **

**Saya Kisaragi:I-**

**Me:You'll find out later~~ For now let's start the story~~ I own nothing of course, besides my trusty laptop. **

**Saeko:What exactly will connect us?**

**Me:You'll see, by the way. Shizu-sensei~ Saya will be hard to have sexual intercourse with, she's so cold hearted and stuff~~**

**Shizuka:I'll work hard~ *giggle***

**Me:Hahaha, enjoy~**

* * *

"Haaahhh..."A low sigh was heard, coming out of a leader we all know to well. Takashi Komuro.

"What's wrong Komuro-kun?"The purple haired girl asked curiously, leaning against the wall. That girl being Saeko Busujima.

Currently Takashi and his group of friends/teacher were taking a break from all the killing. Being inside an abandoned school they had found.

"Being in a school brings back memories..."Takashi tells her. "Memories of before, before all this shit ever happened..." He sighed once again.

"Calm down on the sighing Takashi."The brunette of the group, Rei Miyamoto giggles as she pets the head of Alice Maresato, the youngest of the group.

"Yea yea."Takashi smiled a bit. "Should we get a move on?"Kohta Hirano, the gunner suggested while keeping an eye out, using the scope of his gun. He noticed something standing on a house's roof close by, but that thing disappeared in mere seconds. Leaving him confused about of he'd seen something of not. Hallucination maybe.

"Right, remember. Don't get into unnecessary fights unless needed. And try not to get distracted by anything that's not worth getting distracted over."Takashi reminds.

"Still using my words I see."Saya Takagi states in a smug tone as she smirked at the boy.

"I use smart statements."Takashi nodded.

"That's a compliment, holy shit.."Saya looks in awe. "I'll take that compliment and rub it in your face later when you try to be sour towards my other smart statement."She tells him with a laugh.

"Whatever you say."Takashi chuckled to himself as he opened the classroom door, ready to walk out.. Only to be stopped as a sharp object pierces through his gut.

Gasps were heard from behind, no one expected that. It was so quiet there, they were caught off guard.

Takashi was in shock, he looked at the thing that was stabbing him. It was... A levitating Jizō statue? Stabbing right through him with, long sharp arms.

_'W-What is.. H-happening..._'Takashi thought to himself as his eyes were beginning to grow blank in his view. The Jizō statue began to open up a large mouth, ready to engulf Takashi's body but was cut off when Saeko quickly pulled Takashi away from that and moved back.

"What is a Jizō statue doing here!? And why does it look like that!?"Rei was utterly confused as she held Alice and Zeke close. Not wanting them to her hurt.

"I have no clue..."Saeko says, clearly nervous of what the statue could do. They all back up to the windows. "I don't think we should risk our lives to try and figure out if we can kill it..."Saeko states as she looks to the open door at the other end of the classroom. "We need to get out of here..."

"I-I agree!"Shizuka Marikawa cries out.

"Run to that door on three, Hirano-kun. Can you carry Komuro-kun?"Saeko did her best to hand Takashi's unconscious body over to Kohta. Kohta nods as he slung his gun over his shoulder and held Takashi up with all his strength.

"What if it goes after us..."Rei says silently to the group as their eyes stay on the Jizō.

"I'll distract it for a bit.. Run quickly so I can follow.."Saeko tells them as she sheathed her katana and pulled a pistol out. She didn't wanna risk attacking the statue with her katana. If it was truly a statue, it could possibly break her loving weapon. "Ready..."she noticed it creeping in slowly, "set..."it's body was half way in. "Go!"Saeko yells as she shot at the thing, putting it's attention fully on her. Everyone else bolted for the other door, when Saeko saw Saya was through she quickly followed after them. Having a little stalker of course.

The group was running down the hall with the Jizō statue chasing after them quickly using the arms that stabbed Takashi to move faster, breaking almost everything in it's way.

"Go, go, go!"Saeko yelled as they make it to the stair cases. The Jizō was getting closer, making things worrysome. Saeko knew what she had to do as she watched her comrades go down the staircases. The samurai shot the pistol at the thing once again, enraging it some more as she went the opposite way and was headed towards the school roof.

Unlike the calm collected warrior we saw before, she was sort of panicking. She'd never seen something like this, only the zombies.

Saeko was finally there on the roof top, seeing there was no where to run now. She had to fight the statue... But how difficult would it be for her.. Saeko put the pistol away and unsheathed her sword ready to battle as the statue finally made it's appearance at the only door.

_'Will this.. Be my end?..._'she thought to herself, knowing the Jizō was powerful. Feeling it's power already.

The purple haired samurai charges in, only to be pushed away by the statue. It's push was do powerful for her, she could feel her body aching already from where it had hit her. Saeko flew back to where she was before, groaning silently.

She wanted to get up and attack again but was being hesitant as it got closer and closer to her. Teasing her on when it was going to attack because if how slow it was moving.

Saeko shut her eyes tightly when it was just a few feet away from her, waiting for the impact of it's sharp raptorial like ligaments to stab right through her. A spark of hope lighted in her heart when she heard gunshots from the door side.

Saeko opened her eyes to see Saya Takagi there, a nervous look on her face as she held a pistol tightly while aiming at the Jizō.

The shots had put the statues attention on Saya now as it moved back from Saeko.

That gave Saeko a chance to get up from where she was kneeling and tighten the grip on her sword as she stared at the thing. Trying to see if it has any weak spots on it.

"Time to try and get away now Busujima!"Saya yells out to the samurai. "W-We need to go now! Before it- eeeeekkk!?"Saya was cut off when the Jizō came at her with amazing speed.

Saeko's eyes widen, "Takagi!"She calls out, pained to see what would happen next. If only she was fast enough to stop it.

Saeko flinched when she heard impact and saw blood splatter. She roughly bit her lower lip while watching that, her grip was tight as she trembled much. Hurting because of the death of her friend.

She was wrong though, Saya was not dead. The Jizō's screech was heard. Saeko observed it quickly, to see a katana was stabbing through the neck part of it.

The katana was quick to slice the Jizō in half, causing more blood to fly everywhere. Especially on the one wielding the blade.

Saeko's heart was throbbing as she stared at the bloody girl standing there. She was tall, beautiful, and had a cold expression on her face as her eyes glew red. Making her seem even more beautiful because of the night sky. Behind her was Takagi, she had passed out from shock.

"Y-You... Who are you...?"Saeko stared in surprise as she held her chest, confused to what she was feeling as the girl sheathed her blade after flicking it a bit to get blood off of the blade, she then picks Saya up quietly.

"No time..."The mysterious girl's voice was emotionless, cold, yet strong as she hurries to Saeko's side and grabbed her hand firmly while carrying Saya like a bag of rice.

Saeko was taken a back by the hand grabbing as the other girl motioned for Saeko to look back.

The samurai did, she noticed that zombies were climbing up the stairs now. A bunch of them, they had caused too much of a ruckus.

"We need to move..."the girl tells Saeko as she stood on the ledge of the roof.

Saeko looked around and noticed her other friends waiting in the HUMVEE they still had from long ago. "There.."Saeko pointed at the vehicle as the taller girl pulled her closer.

Before Saeko can even protest, the blood covered girl jumped from the roof.

Surprising the samurai with the strength she had in her. Not only was she jumping so far, almost reaching the HUMVEE. She was making that jump while carrying but herself, Saeko and Saya. The jump seemed light too.

"Woah!"Rei stared at them from on top the HUMVEE as the mystery girl landed close by and quickly rushed them into the vehicle. Getting in herself.

"Drive..."She tells Shizuka coldly, causing the blonde to gulp and nod before starting the car and driving off.

Rei got into the HUMVEE through the hole on top.

"Jesus Christ... Who are you?.."Rei stared at the new girl in their presence.

The girl stared back, her eyes now a different color. Causing Saeko to stare in confusion.

"I am no one of your concerns.."the girl states. "Just hurry to where your going, when there I'll be taking my leave..."she tells them seriously.

"You can't just leave!"Rei was confused as to why she was so rushed. "Your hurt."she noticed the cuts and bruises all over the other.

Saeko has not noticed that, only the blood that covered her.

"I'm fine, leave it be."The girl says coldly now.

"No I will not.. You saved my friends! At least let us do you a favor to get even, let us treat your wounds.."Rei tells her. "We have a nurse with us, she can help you!" She was being persistent now.

"... If I agree... You'll leave me alone?.."The mystery girl stared.

"Yes, now please... Just tell us your name."Rei nods.

This made the girl hesitant but she shook the hesitance off and sighs. "My name... Is Saya... Saya Kisaragi."

"Kisaragi-San..."Saeko repeats, "Thank you for helping us out back there. I was sure we were going to die..."Saeko said truthfully to the black headed girl.

"What happened?"Kohta asked curiously

"She protected Takagi and I from-"Saeko was cut off.

"I didn't protect you, or her..., I did it for my own reasons..."Kisaragi says seriously as she crossed her arms and eyes Saeko down.

"What reasons?"Rei was confused.

"My reasons are for me to know and for you to never find out, I was only told to stay because your nurse will fix my wounds. I'm not here to talk to you about my personal life..."Kisaragi glared at Rei as she pulled a water bottle out of her bag and drank it.

Right there and then... Did they know...

That they wanted Saya Kisaragi to stay with them, she was to right amount of strength they needed to make surviving this world even more easier.

Not only that, but she was a book... A locked book Saeko Busujima and everyone else wanted. They wanted to unlock her and read what was in her, wanted her to open up to them for some reason.

It was a heart tightening feeling as they now drive in silence.

...

* * *

**Me:Stoping here lol.**

**Takagi:Not bad, but what about the name situation?**

**Me:Name situation?**

**Takagi:Me and the new character have the same name.**

**Me:Easy, I'll use your last names~~**

**Saeko:She's interesting.**

**Me:Course she is~~ that's why I'm addicted to her~~**

**Saeko:I see...**

**Me:I hope everyone liked this idea, and enjoyed this chapter. I did.**

**Kisaragi:That's because you wrote it...?**

**Me:Yes, I guess so. (=u='') Anyways, bye-nii~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent help: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Me:I'm baackkk with this one.**

**Kisaragi:Welcome back...**

**Me:Aww, Thanks Saya-kun. How's everyone been?**

**Saya:Good?**

**Me:Nice of you to answer Saya-chan.**

**Saya:That's how you'll differ us now? '-chan' and '-kun'?**

**Me:Pretty much~ Not like you mind anyways.**

**Saeko:Where've you been, Otaku-kun?**

**Me:School and Hell.**

**Saya:Let's be serious about this, please. **

**Me:School is technically hell, am I right? Or am I right?**

**Saya:School isn't that ba-**

**Me:Shh! Enough bullshit please, lol. Anyways, lately i've been really busy lately with all the school work and projects and shit. I have PE now too so... not much time for stories lol. **

**Shizuka:That's okay though, right? Take you're time~**

**Me:Marikawa-sensei, you're a fucking saint.**

**Shizuka:Thank you~ ~Smiles innocently~**

**Me:You're very welcome, someone say the words now~**

**Ruby (RWBY): Otaku-kun owns nothing!~~ ~Jumps through door happily with other RWBY cast~**

**Saya:Ah, more people dragged into this hell hole. ~Rolls eyes~**

**Me:~Gasp~ Mean much.**

**Saya:Stupid much.**

**Me:I'm gonna get Saya-kun to rape you... ~Pouts~**

**Saya:Don't you dare...**

**Me:I know. ~Laughs~**

**Weiss:Hurry it up already and start the chapter so you can work on our story!**

**Me:Everyone needs a fucking chill pill lol.**

**Weiss and Saya:Shut up!**

**Me:O-Okay! Jeez... Any who, enjoy~ Nerds~ And if you're wondering about anything right now. Like anything at all about me and or stories/drawings... Go ahead and drop by my Ask lol. I just made one. ** /KiratheFutanariOtaku

* * *

"O-Ow!"A boyish groan was heard. Takashi Komuro was in pain right now and his friends aren't really helping. "S-Stop! You're gonna kill me!"

"Oh shut up!"Takagi growled. She woke up recently and was currently changing Takashi's bandages since Shizuka was busy checking on Kisaragi's wounds.

Continuing from the last chapter, it was the next day and the group had found an isolated area. It was open space and empty, perfect place to tend to the wounds on a loud person. Kind of loud.

"H-How is she, Sensei?"Kohta asked nervously. He was weary of the stranger that they had dragged along with them.

"Built~"Shizuka commented, rubbing at Kisaragi's body. The black haired beauty didn't really say much, thinking that the rubbing was just apart of the process of her being checked up on.

"That's not what we're asking about, woman!"Takagi yells from where she was. Accidentally tightening the bandages she was wrapping on Takashi.

"GahAHEAH!?"Takashi gasped and groaned in pain. He looked the pink haired girl in the eyes, glaring hard.

"W-What?"Takagi just smiled nervously at him while fixing the bandages quickly. "Tell us what we wanna know.."She averts her eyes to the blonde woman.

"She's hot and single."Shizuka looks around, looking at all of them while holding onto Kisaragi's arm and rubbing softly at the other's biceps.

"Once again, not what we wanted to hear!" Takagi facepalms at the stupidity.

"How are her wounds, Sensei?"Saeko speaks up now, actually wanting to know.

"Oh, those!"Shizuka nods. "They've already healed."She stated in awe. Now that she's said that, Kisaragi pulled her arm back and backs away from the woman. Creating that personal bubble around her again.

"I'm going..."Kisaragi stated seriously. Grasping her katana tightly. She turned away from the group and began to walk.

"W-Wait!"Rei called out to her, but the girl didn't stop walking. "K-Kisaragi-san, hold on!"

Instead of words now, actions were taking place.

"Kisaragi-san..."Saeko was quick to make a move and block the black haired girl's route, standing in front of her with a serious expression. "Please wait..."

"If I remember correctly, I was told that I could leave after my wounds were treated.."Saya pointed out. That being true.

"Yes, that is true.."Saeko nods. "But, we'd like for you to stay a bit longer."

"Why should I? I have other businesses elsewhere."Saya's eyes narrow, staring deep into Saeko's soul. Making the female samurai shiver, feeling chills run down her spine.

"We wanna question you, Kisaragi-san."Takashi states, standing up and pulling a new shirt on. "There are so many things on our minds right now... most of those things dealing with you and that thing that tried to kill us yesterday night."

"Must I tell you?"Saya groaned silently. "It's best if you all don't know..."She stated. "Don't get involve-"

"How can we not? The thing from before involved us." Rei pointed out, cutting off the other. "If there are more out there, they'll certainly do the same thing."

Saya stood there silent now, Rei was right... She didn't want to admit that though.

"Please, allow us to question you?"Saeko politely asked the silent girl.

"..."Saya sighed and turned around, walking back to where the others were. Once there, she leaned on the HUMVEE and stared at them silently. "I'll answer your questions but... we need to be somewhere safer. Not out here..."

"Oh, I know a plac-"Takashi was cut off.

"I have a place, just let me drive."Saya states, going up to Shizuka and pulling the HUMVEE keys out of the woman's breast pocket. Causing her to gasp.

"So straightforward."Shizuka blushed in awe as she watched Kisaragi get into the driver's seat. The older woman gets in the front seat as the teens, Alice and Zeke get in their usual spots in the HUMVEE.

"Where are you gonna take us?"Kohta asked curiously.

"A store..."Kisaragi mumbled out as she starts the HUMVEE and drove off.

* * *

After an hour and about thirty- minutes passed, the group was at the Store Kisaragi was talking about. She parked the HUMVEE right at the front.

"Here we are..."Saya states, shutting the car off and handing the keys back to Shizuka. She then got out of the vehicle and walks towards the doors. Moving ahead of the others.

"W-Wait up, N-Neechan."Alice calls out to her, holding Zeke and rushing to catch up the the tall girl. "What is this place?"

"Just a store, don't worry about the details."Kisaragi sighed and stood in front of the door. The others followed her there and stood with her.

"Uhmm... What are we waiting for?"Takagi asked, being impatient right now.

"Calm down, Takagi. There might be a purpose for the wait."Saeko pats the girl's back softly, a small smile forming.

Kisaragi knocked softly on the door, she then entered. There they were greeted by a tall man with glasses and a kind expression. "Kisaragi."He smiled, staring at the girl.

"You... Give me a new katana..."Kisaragi says in a type of demanding tone. She held up the one she had been grasping hard on, loosening up her grip to show that it was broken in half. "This one broke..."

"Oh dear..."The man shook his head slowly. "Demanding as always... Saya, come now. We should have some tea before we get you a new one. It's been a while since we've actually seen each other."He pointed out, playfully.

"Oh... This ones hot too."Shizuka comments, a sparkle in her eyes as she stared at the tall man.

"Someone calm her down, please."Takashi looked to the other females in the group.

"Hey. Don't expect something from us, we don't know how to handle her."Takagi glares. "We could just knock her out though..."She suggested.

"Uhmm... Kisaragi-san, may I ask whom this is?"Saeko ignored the groups conversation to focus on the other two.

"He's none of your concern-" Kisaragi was cut off by the man they were all wondering about.

"Hello, My name is Watanuki."The man gave a small bow to the group. Causing them to do the same. Kisaragi didn't do that of course, she just stood there with annoyance on her face. "And you all are...?"

"Busujima, Saeko."Saeko says politely.

"Marikawa, Shizuka. But you can call me whatever you wan-"

"Takagi, Saya!"Saya states quickly before the blonde woman could finish anything.

"H-Hirano, Kohta..."

"Marisato, Alice~"

"Miyamoto, Rei."

"Komuro, Takashi. It's pleased to meet you Watanuki-san."Takashi, as the leader says that.

"Such a nice group of people. What are you all doing, hanging around Saya?"Watanuki stared curiously at them. "Come on in by the way, I'll go ready some tea."

"She agreed to answer our questions."Saeko took initiative to start the conversation. "Kisaragi-san helped us out yesterday, helping us out in a... eccentric way. It made us all a bit curious about her and that... thing that attacked us. She said that we need to be in a safer area to be able to do this, so she brought us here. To your store."

"I see."Watanuki nodded with a small chuckle. "Yes, you're all safe here. No need to worry about those undead or the elder bairns." He smiled generously towards the group.

"Eh? What do you mean?"Rei asked. "What are elder bair-"

"Questions after I get a new sword.."Saya Kisaragi stated seriously. "Watanuki..."She turned to him, glaring into his soul.

Watanuki sighed, "Haaahhh... Fine. After your friends get comfy though."He says, leading the group of people to what seems to have been a living room in the store. Getting them to get comfy and such as he gets them tea and cookies. "Come now, let's go get your damn sword."He looks to the impatient Kisaragi.

Kisaragi nods slightly and was going to follow Watanuki but then notices that Saeko tags along with them. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the beauty. "What are you doing?"

"I'd like to tag along, as you can see..."Saeko held up her katana. "I am interested in these types of things. It'd be natural of me to want to check things out if it dealt with my interests. If you don't mind me coming along."She turned to look at the shop's owner for permission.

"I min-"

"Of course not, the more the merrier~"Watanuki nodded with a chuckle, causing Saya to groan. She was cut off once again.

"Fine..."Kisaragi walked ahead of the two, already knowing where to go.

"Is she always like this?"Saeko asked Watanuki curiously as the two slowly make their way to where Saya was headed.

"Ah, don't worry. She may seem like that but she's very caring on the inside."Watanuki tells Saeko. "Like a cactus, y'know?"

"I see."Saeko nods slowly. "May I ask what type of shop this is? If you do not mind me asking."

"Hmm..."Watanuki thought about it. "It's no regular shop for humans~ Luckily Saya was there with you when you entered the barrier, if not you wouldn't be in here right now. In fact, you wouldn't even notice this building and would actually think of this area as an empty lot space." he smiles.

"Eh? What do you mean?"Saeko was confused to what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about the details~ Just know we're a magical shop for special people~"He simplified it down for her.

"Hmmm.. Alright."The beauty nodded as they walk into a room, Saya was already there. Unsheathing blades and checking them out.

"Find one yet?"Watanuki asked her curiously. "You did go ahead of us, so you must've gotten one already?"

"This one..."Kisaragi held one of the katanas up to Watanuki to show him which one she was interested in.

"Alright, if that's what you want."Watanuki nodded. "Are you satisfied now? Will you come have some tea, now that you're satisfied and calm?"He suggested. Kisaragi shrugged a bit as Saeko took a look at the weapons, and then the area.

"What is this place?"She asked curiously.

"Just the backroom, where I store some things."Watanuki looked around too. "Very dusty, I'll have to clean later."He chuckles.

"Interesting."Saeko nods.

"Are you interested in any blades too, Busujima-san?"The tall man asked curiously, pushing his glasses up a bit.

"They are all very beautiful, but, I think I'll stick to my katana. Thank you for asking Watanuki-san."Saeko nods slowly. Kisaragi walked passed her and was making her way back to where the others are.

Suddenly though, she is stopped by a hand grasping her wrist. "Kisaragi-san, why are you in such a rush?"Saeko asked, she was the one holding onto the black haired girl. "We are safe in here, no? There's no need to be so... frentic."

"Busujima, I know we're safe in here."Kisaragi turned to look Saeko in the eyes, "But like I said before, there are other things I need to hurry up and get done with. So, I need to hurry up, answer your questions and then leave..."

"I see..."Saeko nods. "If you put it that way, it makes sense to why you're in such a hurry."She released the other's wrist. "Excuse my rudeness, I didn't mean to grasp your wrist like that."

"It is fine, now hurry up and keep up with me."It was Kisaragi's turn to grab Saeko's wrist and lead her to where the others are. Bringing her to the living room and sitting her down, taking a seat by her on the couch.

"Oh, you two are bac-"Takashi was cut off.

"Hurry up, get on with your questions."Kisaragi stated seriously. Being impatient still as Watanuki hands her a cup of coffee.

"Jesus fuck."Takagi groans, "Why are you in such a hurry!?"She asked, glaring at the black haired girl.

"Is that your question?"Kisaragi's eyes narrow at the pinkette. "I just need to hurry up and find someone..."

"Who?"Rei was confused.

"...Fumito Nanahara..."

"Might I ask, who is Fumito Nanahara?"Saeko spoke in a soft toned way, sipping at her tea silently while staring at the targeted girl.

"He's...H-He's just someone I need to find, right now!..."Kisaragi growled in anger. "I'll kill him..."She mumbled under her breath.

"Did he do something to you? I'm confused, why are you so mad?"Rei looked confused.

"He tricked me..."Kisaragi shut her eyes, her fist clenched. Trembling as she tried to calm her frustration down.

Kohta figured she didn't wanna answer anymore questions that dealt with that Fumito person. "A-Ah, s-so what is an Elder Bairn?"He asked all of a suddden.

"Oh? I can help answer that question."Watanuki took a seat and got comfortable. "Elder Bairns are kind of like the undead you all have been fighting for a while now. Monsters that eat humans. The Elder Bairns say that they have been feeding on humans since ancient times, showing that these unusal creatures have been around for quite some time. They were so great in strength and number that the humans, who were extremly weak compared to them had no means of defending themselves. No matter how dear someone may have been or how loved, it meant nothing to the Elder Bairn as they devoured any and every human being unfortunate to fall into their sight. So at one point... in an act of hopeful desperation the humans tried somehow to establish a dialouge with the Elder Bairn since some of these creatures spoke the language of men. Unfortunately this attempt made no difference because to the Elder Bairn humans were nothing more than food. So with their attempt of communication an utter failure the villagers who out of all humans in the ancient times came to a resolution but this is not explained. So, apparently... humans created a covenant between themselves and the said creatures." Watanuki not only explained the Elder Bairns, he decided to add back story to it.

"A covenant you say?"Saeko looked at the man curiously.

"Correct young one~"Watanuki nods. "Luckily you all have Kisaragi with yo-"

"I'm not with them, we'll be going our sperate ways soon..."Kisaragi states seriously.

"Why don't you just let us come with you?"Shizuka pouts. "We won't be a burden or anything, we made it this far in this life."

"Why would you want to go with me?"Kisaragi sighed and the blonde woman's words, flicking her head softly since the woman sat on the other side of her. "That's a dangerous idea..."

"What do you mean dangerous?"Shizuka pouted more, rubbing her forehead. "If anything, without you is more dangerous. Those elder thingys eat people and you were the only one we saw who could kill those things... Isn't it a safer idea to go with you?"She clung to Kisaragi's arm and nuzzles her softly.

"Release my arm."Kisaragi tugged her arm back but failed to get the woman off of it. "I will kill you.."

"Go ahead!"Shizuka stuck her tongue out.

"Kisaragi-san, calm down."Saeko placed a hand on the frustrated girl's back and rubs it softly. "She's always like this."The samurai-like girl explains.

Kisaragi sighed heavily, "Fine..."She stopped resisiting. Allowing the blonde woman to push her breast onto her arm.

"Moving on... A question for you, Watanuki-san."Takashi turned to the man.

"What is it Komuro-kun?"

"May we stay here for the night?"Takashi asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Of course. Stay as long as you want~ Kisaragi has to stay here with you though~"Watanuki pointed out as they all turn their heads to the said girl. Some with demanding glances while others with pleading eyes.

"What!?"Kisaragi growled. "What do you mean by that?!.. I need to-"

"I know it's important for you to find him, but...when you do find him...What are you to do?"Watanuki sighs.

"Kill him!"Kisaragi stated the obvious.

"How!"Watanuki yelled back. "With that curse on you, how are you to kill humans?"

Kisaragi was about to say something but swallowed back her words and bit her lip hard.

"Wait, what?"Takashi was confused by what was happening now.

"We'll answer more questions later Komuro-kun. I think Kisaragi-san had enough for now."Saeko tells the boy-leader.

"So... For now, just stick with this group of people and figure out a plan."Watanuki explains. "Isn't that a better idea?"

Kisaragi was still silent, she groaned loudly and stood up. Retrieving her arm from Shizuka and stomping off to another area.

Takashi stood up, wanting to talk to the girl about agreeing to stay with them but was stopped by the owner of the shop.

"Don't worry Komuro-kun, that's her way of agreeing to stay with you lot."Watanuki smiled at them. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfy, get some rest too..."

He looked to where Kisaragi stomped towards, "You're gonna need a lot of energy to keep up with that girl..."He tells them silently. "Anyways, Let me show you to your rooms?" He suggested.

"That'd be much appreciated."Takashi nodded.

"Is Kisaragi-san going to a room?"Saeko asked Watanuki quietly.

"I believe so, she does have a specific room she always goes to here."Watanuki nodded, smiling.

Saeko then stood up from the seat and goes off to follow Kisaragi.

"Hmm...? Is a flag being raised?"Watanuki stared in awe, all but Kohta looked to him confused.

"M-Maybe..."Kohta says silently.

"Oi, what does that mean?"Takagi glared at the chubby boy. Causing him to gasp in surprise and sheild his eyes from eye contact.

"Nothing important, do not worry about our slang~"Watanuki laughed as he began to lead them to their own rooms. Before going to his own room, he stops by Kisaragi's room. Opening the door to see the black haired beauty and the purple haired samurai on the ground in an interesting position. "Oh dear..."He says in awe, staring at the two.

Saya was on her back, her hands on Saeko's hips as the other seemed like she was straddling Kisaragi's hips. The two turn quickly to look at the visitor.

"W-We just-"Saya started, blushing. "We fell!"She states seriously. Glaring deep into Watanuki's soul.

Watanuki knew she was telling the truth but decided to go along with the looks of things and tease them a bit.

"Okay okay~ Calm down, no need for excuses~"He nodded slowly. "Since you two are already in one room, you will be sharing this one~ Make sure to keep quiet when you try to do your nightly activities, the others are very tired and need their sleep~"Watanuki purred, shutting the door and walking away chuckling. Saya's grumbling and yelling heard for a bit before the sounds died down.

* * *

**Me:Stopping here so I can work on other story chapters lol~**

**Shizuka:Good enough~ ~Nods~**

**Me:I know right?~ As said before, if there are any questions for me about anything lol... Come visit my ask and drop a question there.**

**Saya:Someone sounds desperate for friends.**

**Me:Course I do lol~ Anywho, Bye-niii~~**


End file.
